Kingdom hearts 3:AntiSora's Rise and Fall
by Anti-Striker
Summary: "KAIRI RUN!" i howled as i struggled to sustain my normal form...and then i couldn't control it any longer my heart plunged into darkness and i became the very thing i swore to protect Kairi from...Darkness...
1. Prolouge

**Hey when you see the underlined font that means that sora has crossed this out but could not erase it and when you see the "o" that doesn't make sense in the word that is a bloch in the ink and it means that he was crying and that's what his tears made(bloching)…..**

_Dear kairi,_

_ I don't know how to tell you how I really feel for you I have tried so many times but no matter what I do it never works… Whenever I look into your beutifull blue eyes i…just choke up…0 Anyways I am happy for you and that guy ray that you have been going out with for these past few days but I can't stay i have been called by the king to _ o can't stand seeing you _I can't take him being your boyfriend and me being left in the dark __ i don't know how to explain how livid i feel seeing you with I have to leave I will not be coming back but I want you to stay and live a healthy life not chasing after me…_

_So don't go chasing after me ok? Please do that for me…_

_Sencerly,_

_ Sora "DARKNESS HUNTER" Hikaru_


	2. Rage

**Damn I am running on empty I haven't had a single energy drink all day…usually I have them to keep my energy up...**

**Anyways on with the story!**

I put down the pen I had used to write the letter once then I put the letter in the envelope….

I opened the window to my room a blast of wind came into the room but I didn't care…

I pulled the backpack farther over my shoulder…

Taking one last look at my room through the window I jumped down off the ledge and onto the tree branch I used to go out and come back in so many times before…

Only this time I wasn't coming back…

I could almost feel in my heart that this was the final time I would see my home and for that matter destiny islands forever…

As I did I fought with the urge of the darker side of me that had found it's way back ever sense Kairi had started going out with…

Well him…

But I didn't care I had to at least see her one more time…

I started running and i didn't stop until I made it to her window I could hear her talking with someone inside…

she was talking with him….

My fists clenched...

_That's it…_I thought as I grinded my teeth_…I am not going to go there…_

None the less I wanted to show here what she was going to be missing…

I felt rage building inside of me...because Kairi was both with him and because of the fact I hadn't taking my Anti-controller potion tonight…

My Anti-controller potion was ment to keep my darker side under control…

I placed the Note underneath the front door of her home and left…


	3. the more you wait the more the bait

**Actually I was going along and I realized that I didn't have any idea's for the new worlds… so I was going to stop and take a break and get some idea's for new worlds but actually I just looked through some of my old movies and found some… actually next chapter will actually feature the new world that I based off of the the movie Ghost Rider (some of you probably have only read the comics). So anyways I sort of distorted the Ghost Riding world to my liking the Ghost Riders that will be featured on the last of the chapters are called Soul Eaters and instead of some of them being good they actually all are EVIL! (by the way I am also a disclamer on that one *****just so I don't get in trouble*****)**

SPOV

I fled into the night feeling Rage and Hate inside of me…

Then all of a sudden a part of me told me to turn around and go back…

I ignored this feeling however…

I ran as hard as I could and when I got to the beach ran onto the long dock and to the edge…

I was panting so hard and there was a pain in my side but I just ignored that as well…

I tried to summand the Door to Light but it didn't come…

And I knew why as soon as I looked at what was coming out of the clouds…

The moon…

The sight of the moon just made my heart race as I realized for the first time tonight I hadn't taken the Anti-Bane (Anti controller) potion I needed…

Then my heart dropped into my stomache as I heard a voice I didn't want to hear…

Especially in the state I was in….

Kairi….


	4. Sora's Abyss

**Sorry about the (most likely) confusion about the story thing I tried to recover most of my chapters, you see I accidentally deleted my story, well at least my little Brother did when he got online and thought he could just waltz in and delete all my hard work anyways on with the STORY!**

"Kairi, you've got to go i haven't had my…

AAHHH!" as I said it a snarl erupted from my throught...

"Kairi you've really got to…grrr…go!"

she was backing away now watching me with mixed emotions I didn't recognize….

Just then it came apon me my palms started to sweat and my heart rate went up…

"KAIRI RUN!" I said as I struggled for control…but then it was to late…my heart plunged into a dark abyss…and i transformed into the very thing I had swore that I would protect her from…

DARKNESS…

Just as I went for the kill something hit me in mid air

and called at kairi. "RUN! I'll hold him off!"

and she did flee into the night fearful for Sora and her life and Riku's but she also knew that Riku knew how to handle these things…

So she kept running…

"my


	5. Struggle

**Hey fan's, Anti-Striker here! Now I have struggled with trying to come up with some info on my stories with my tests that I half to study for and so forth but I think I got some new plans for the up-and coming chapters so I'll put 'om on her…**

**just tell me how you like um.**

**oh by the way new question…and this is for people who have played Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts FM…Which do you think was the best of the 2…cause I was planning to buy one of them…so from your personal view which one is the best…**

**Anyways on with the STORY!**

**(oh and by the way if you don't like harsh language you might not like some of the up and coming chapters)**

_Narrators point of view_

The Pitch-black sora struggled against the Blue-haired warrior as he continued to try and force the potion down the heartless like Sora's throat….

"Come on I know your in there…(grunt)…Sora now open up your mouth and take the Damn potion."

"NEVER!" the Heartless like creature said making sure to keep his teeth firmly clenched.

"OPEN UP!"

Riku continued to struggle with the black Anti-Heartless but it was hopeless no matter what Riku did he just wouldn't open up his mouth…

The young heartless started to get tired of this struggle however….

He summoned darkness at his command and it the blue haired back at least 10 feet…

"Alright if that's how you wanna play it…DARK ICEGA!"

"ANTI FIREAGA!" the two spells collided in mid air and a big explosion happened…

unfortunately the noise had attracted some friends of theirs,

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka….

Anti-sora turned to them and crouched using the smoke as cover…

He knew that they couldn't see him but he could sense were they were…

The smoke cleared just in time for Riku to see Anti-Sora

On Tidus…

Using Dark magic he blasted the Black Sora away from their childhood friends…

Anti-Sora tried again but Riku was ready he lunged in mid air and collided with Anti-Sora he was able to throw him underneath him when they collided on the ground…

Tidus got up and ran Wakka and Selphie trailing behind closely not looking back…

They struggled a little more before Anti-Sora came up with a new strategy…

He reached his hand twards Riku's Chest…

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Riku threw the black-hand down with extra force…

The heartless-Sora tried again…

"YOUR NOT TAKING MY FUCKING HEART DAMNIT! NOW TAKE THE DAMN POTION!" Riku threw the black arm down away from his chest with one hand again and continued with the potion with the other…

At this point Anti-Sora was tired of that Tactic and tried another "Dark Fire…" but before he finished Riku had gotten the potion in his mouth…

It drained down his throat and magically seeped into his Heart….

A golden light surrounded the heartless and he changed…

changed back into the sora that once was….


	6. Calm Never Lasts

**Hey Anti striker here again…now I know I haven't put in the new chapter for a while sorry about that but I have had a lot of trouble with SCHOOL lately with getting homework done and such…Ug… not enjoying my Junior year…**

**Well anyhoo… I am going to have a lot of sad elements in this chap. So if you are the weak of heart and cry a lot during sad stories this warning is for you…**

**Warning**

**This chapter may have some very sad moments…**

**VIEWER DESCRESION is advised to those of you…**

I layed their on the soft sandy ground…

Bits of things came back to me slowely…

Including me seeing a…Moon?

Just then I heard a voice above me…

"Are…You alright Pal?"

I opened my eyes...

Riku was sitting right beside were I was laying looking at with a curious yet worried look…

"Fine…I think."

Riku still had his "Way to Dawn" Keyblade out beside him…

"So what do you remember from the insident…?" Riku asked a refrained curiousity on his face…

"Well…so far bit's and peaces. I remember seeing the moon…and I remember seeing darkness…but unfortunately that's about it…"

Riku just smiled up at the moon…

In my opinion he was being way to calm and Scareen about this hole thing…

Riku then opened his mouth and spoke words of what I thought was true wisdom:

" Well… I guess If we learn nothing else from this tragedy, we learn that life is short and there is no time for hate."

"WERE did ya get that one? Some TV show?"

"HEY! That was MY quote!"

the Spikey haired knight just wacked his best friend on the back… "I know! Just jokin with ya' pall!"

"So…I'm guessing we'll HAVE to be more carefull in the future huh?"

"hmm…I wonder if we can maybe set a alarm on your phone to tell us when it's time…NAH!"

"Riku…"

"Maybe we could jynx a alarm clock to tell you when it's time…no…"

"Riku…"

"Oh…How bout we Jynx a dog to…"

"RIKU!"

"what…?"

"I have to go…"

"how come pall…?" of course Riku already knew the answer before he even asked…

"Riku…" the Spikey haired Brunet locked eyes with his childhood friend "you and I both know that we can't keep this protection thing up forever, and this night just proves it…I have to leave…for the protection of all the people of Destiny Islands…"

"I know…"

And their eyes locked…and with that the discussion was over…

So the duo stood up together…For what felt like the last time…

And with that Sora held up his hand…The "door to light" came to him and with that he said "goodbye my friend" and he stepped into the light…


	7. Fragments of Sorrow

**Hey Guys, sorry about not posting a Chapter for a while I've been pretty busy lately so I honestly haven't had much time to do many leisure activities...Anyways lets go! **

The young warrior got a glimpse of his best friend turning around to look at him before the door closed…

Then the blue haired warrior closed his eyes and his mind began wandering…

Things hadn't been going well ever sense the night that Kairi had started going out with that little punk Ray…

Riku sighed…Kairi…she wasn't going to be very happy with him about just letting Sora leave, but at the same time he also knew that she would know that it was for the best…

"...I know we'll cross paths again…someday Sora…I know…because I can feel it in my heart."

He looked up at the moon…and his mind wandered back to the times when they were so carefree…before they had ever had to worry about the heartless…when they were young….

He missed those days…but at least now he knows some-what of what his calling is…

As soon as he thought this however he heard a voice call to him…

"Riku...?" the voice was a little unsure

"Yes." Riku turned around only to see his 8 year-old blue haired Brother staring up at him his Blood-Red eyes swirling with curious emotion…

"What just happened? What was that?"

"That was the darker Sora."

"Darker Sora? How can there be a Darker Sora there is only one Sora Right?"

"…No...well yes and no…Look…it's complicated but you'll be able to understand someday…ok?"

"You sure do say some WEIRD things sometimes big bro…but ok…"

"You aren't the first person to say that…" Riku smiled… that's what Sora had said long ago…

"Now…why don't you go and play with your friends Mehaco…"

"ok…" And with that the young child gave Riku one last fleeting look of confusion before turning around and walking away

"…Riku?" A feminine voice said with uneasiness in the tone of it, he turned around only to see his crimson haired female friend looking at him with fear in her eyes…

"Kairi…I halve to tell you that So…"

"He left, I know…I heard it all…" she had a sad look in her eyes…

"Riku…are you sure were going to see him again…?"

"Well…what does your heart say?"

"…Yes…"

"Then…we will…" and with that the young warrior tipped his head back closed his green eyes and


	8. What does that word mean? Friendship?

**Ok…now we can get down to business…now it's time to get to the real drama and fights and all tha'…this is part ****2****…**

**To explain things Sora has been gone for about 4 years… Kairi and Sora are now 19 and Riku 20. Now that Riku and Kairi both have moved out of their homes…**

**They are currently living in Radiant garden with Leon and the crew…**

**Meanwhile Sora has found out about his former self and is now living peacefully in the Land of Departure 2, training to keep his mind focused and calm. Meanwhile he starts to fall in love again…this time with another friend, one from the original Land of Departure, the one that took him to this one, a friend to not only him but to Ventus as well…**

**That's when it all begins…**

* * *

><p>The young Brunette warrior took a look around the surrounding platform he was staying in…<p>

He smiled, this was the platform where he had first met some of his newer friends all at once…Including Terra, Master Luman(his mentor), Master Arosanma, and Some other apprentices.

It seemed to him that he came here a lot, he always came here because the place calmed his thoughts and emotions.

Even though he had been training with his new mentor Master Luman(for honestly about 4 years now), he still struggled a lot with his _Darkness_. Even the thought of himself turning to it made his lips curl and his stomach turn over…

He looked up only to see the moon shining as bright as could be over-head…once he did he looked back to the scenery around him…

The short green grass with the occasional sand and the chair like thing in the middle of the clearing…

He sighed _I rely have enjoyed it here…but of course, why wouldn't I…after all this is who I am…I am Ventus…he and I are one…are hearts are one…or…maybe…sigh…_

_Things aren't going well…maybe, I'm not him…because_

_It seemed from the stories I heard that he never had to deal with halve the things I am right now…sure he had to deal with the loss of his friends…and fighting the darkness…but I'm sure it wasn't in himself…I mean where he had to fight it was in the worlds…unfortunately I halve to deal with it inside me…all on my own…_

Sigh…" Ven, if your listening…you sure had a good life…I…I struggle with mine…with the thought of…well, lets just say many things…my darkness…my control…my friends…my love…everything…sure I thought I knew what those were or what you had to do to sustain them years ago…but anymore…I'm losing sight of who I truly am Ven, what do I do…?"

* * *

><p><em>You fight…<em>

* * *

><p>"huh…? Is…is…is that you Ventus?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes…I'm here…I'm always here…right in your heart Sora…<em>

* * *

><p>"Ven...can you help me?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>No…<em>

* * *

><p>Sora sighed once more "That's what I figured…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>No Sora…You can only help yourself…<em>

* * *

><p>"How? After all…I've tried everything…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Belief…believe Sora…believe in your heart…and you will fight off your darkness…<em>

* * *

><p>"But…how?"<p>

"…"

"He's…he's gone…(sigh)" The brunette warrior looked down a deep sorrow in his eyes…

"I…I don't know…maybe…I shouldn't be here…that's it…I've got to go…I've got to find out the meaning of friendship…once more…"

So…Sora dicided that he would go…he just knew he had to find out what friendship rely ment…he would go and try to find some of his old friends…and ask them what it ment…

then he would go into more depth…he would set out to find new worlds and possibilities of friends…meaning he would make new ones…


	9. Ryou

Thank god…just got my computer back. Wouldn't believe what a GREAT (sarcasm) month I've had….and please don't ask…anyways here is the next chapter…..

Oh yeah, by the way the land of becoming in the last chapter isn't the original land of becoming just a 2nd version of it, basically a magically created world. It was created by master Luman for a training place, it basically is just named after it, and yes master Luman brought terra and aqua with him to create it, and once again, yes he brought back aqua…

* * *

><p>Ryou (Anti-Sora) rose up interestedly on the side of the platform of Sora's heart were he dwelled…<p>

"Hmm…so you're going on a little trip all alone huh Sora? Not taking your precious master? Not even taking your friends? Good…for me at least….I do pity your soul Sora…for now it's doomed….after I take this fool's soul over there will be nothing to stand in my way to become the most powerful being and then rule the world!" He laughed meniacly (basically like Kira in Death Note, to here it click on this: .com/watch?v=4LncVwUMcLU)

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, REALLY short chapter (the reason I took so long was because I had to think of the right laugh) But here's the good news, now that we've gotten Ryou and Sora out of the way we can go back to Riku and Kairi YEAH! You excited?<p> 


	10. Begining to search othrside Confesion

**…I guess I really have nothing to say….  
><strong>

**8 T**

* * *

><p>Sora felt something inside him stir. A wiser knight would have looked to see what happened inside him(and if you took that the wrong way you are sick). But he just ignored it,<p>

"What are you doing out this late apprentice!" a low voice said.

_Uh oh…it's one of the knight guards…I'm in deep shit now…_

"Turn around apprentice so I can see your face…!"

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…._

Sora turned around tensed but when he saw a blue haired female with a blue and red drive sute on he loosened his tense position and gave the female an angry look.

"AQUA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT I THOUGHT I WAS ACTUALLY IN TROUBLE!" his heart was practically pounding out of his chest.

Aqua giggled and said "You get scared all the time lately! So scared, that even a shadow could scare you!"

Sora's face turned as red as a tomato when she said it.

"Your even more hopeless than Ven!"

"Hmmm….is there a more hopeless stage? Wow! That must be RRRREEEEEAAAAALLLLYYY hopeless!"

Aqua laughed for a bit and Sora smiled knowing that he knew how to make her laugh.

KingHeartKingHeartKingHeart -X-H

"So, are we all ready to go? Kairi(nods her head)? Cloud (cloud nods)? Le…" the long, silvery-blue haired male was interrupted by Yuffie a younger black haired girl, "Yes Riku, every-one is set for the trip."

"Good, just checking."

Leon, a 29 year old brunette spoke up, " So, if we are to find Sora were will we start looking?"

"Well there have been rumors that a spiky haired brunette goes to the pool of awakening, in halloween town every-Friday night before sundown."

"…But are you sure its our brunette Reno?" Cloud addressed the young some-what spiky red head.

"…No…but its always worth a shot right? After all were would mankind be today if we didn't take risks."

"(sigh)…Lets just go…"

-W-H

Aqua smiled at the young brunette, " So…you think your going to leave alone…"

" I know I'm going to leave alone."

" What you 'know' isn't really relevant Sora!

I'm coming. I'm a master. So you can't stop me from coming, like you can Kairi."

"…I…" …'_I' better just shut up…Aqua is even worse than Kairi when she gets like this…._

"…Another thing, I can't just let you go off on your own….I…I…can't bear to let you get hurt li…like Ven did…"

at this Aqua broke down in front of him. He closer to the blue haired female and put his arm around her comfortingly (although his face turned even more red).

"I…I'm…I'm sor…sorry you…you have to…see me…li…

like…this Sor…Sora…I…" The tan brunette shushed her…

" We all love our buddies. Weather there here or not. We love them when they're with us. We love them even more when there not here with us. It may not make any sense at all when they die, or when they part ways with us, but they don't really go away, there still here with us in our hearts even when there not with us in person. Just like you don't need me around, after all you've got me in your heart right…."

…_that is what I used to say all the time…to my old friends… but do I really understand this fact myself…?_

"Thanks, and I'm still coming…"

"Yeah, I figured that you wouldn't of changed my mind."

The blue haired female smiled and giggled.

_ -8-H_

The gummi-ship's engine roared like a lion as they sped along in space.

"…"

"…"

Not one person in the yellow, blue, and red gummi-ship dared to break the silence in it...that was until Reno noticed something on the radar he had implaced on his costom gummi.


	11. Spotting eachother both sides

…Been kind of sick and laying around the house but I decided to do something constructive…

* * *

><p>"HEARTLESS! AND LOTS OF 'UM! HANG ON GUYS ITS ABOUT TO GET REALLY BUMPY!"<p>

"AAAHH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AAH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AAAH!"

"AHH!"

"AAHH!"

"AAH!"

"AH!"

"AH!" there were screams and yells all the ways around in there seats holding on to there seats so as not to fly off them.

Right outside the ship's side window you could see the heartless that they were battling and rolling to dodge.

Reno then growled as right outside on the front of the ship there was a gigantic heartless.

It was at least 100 feet tall and 70 wide!

"Reno that way to big to take down on our own! But its also too big to get past! How are we going to get to Halloween town?"

"No need to worry! I've gotten past bigger heartless then that before!" Reno said this darkly as he rolled the throttle to avoid a heartless again.

KINGHEARTKINGHEARTKINGHEART

Sora growled at the older female warrior.

"Do you really have to come Aqua!"

"For the 'final time' YES!" Aqua gave the young brunette an irritated look. Sora was reminded a lot of Kairi when she gave him that look.

"grrr…I really don't want you to come, but like you said yesterday I can't stop you like I can K…" he trailed off feeling terrible, every-time he or some one else mentioned Kairi's name he got all chocked up. He figured this had something to do with his love for her.

Aqua put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you miss her. Hey, I know what will cheer you up Sora! How 'bout we go to the Pool of Awakening? Maybe it might help you clear your head!"

"…Ye…yeah…actually…that sounds…good…" So Aqua and Sora went to both their gliders.

Just as they were about to take off a voice spoke up behind them "Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAA!"

"OH DEAR…!"

"WHY US! WHY IS IT ALWAYS F*CKING US! WHY COULDN'T IT BE SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE!"

"JUST a bit FURTHER!"

"GGGGRRRRRRR…I can't…hold…on…much…long…ger…!" the weight on his chest was overwealming...Riku's eyes lulled back.

"RAH!"

"pant…pant…pant…Is everyone alright….pant…"

"Aside…from the fact that…I can't breath and…my hands are stuck…cleanched to the seat."

"You know…that was…lame…It was about as…lame as…one of Sora's…SARCASM jokes…"

"Just giving you a heads up on what you'll be experiencing again…"

"…okay?"

"Hey guys, what's that thing…?"

"...another heartless..?"

"…I don't know, but I highly dought it…heartless usually rome in packs bigger than just three…"

"Shall we go check it out!"

the gummi's engine roared that lion like roar again as they started speeding along towards the three-some.

KINGHEARTKINGHEARTKINGHEART

"…" _Sora sure is acting strange isn't he…hmm…well I suppose he is going through quite a lot…_

"…" _Poor Sora…I know what it's like battling with your darker-side and not being able to see your friends. After all I went through it quite a bit of that when I battled with Xehanort…_

"…" _Aw man…what a drag…I have to try and…wait what's that? It looks like…OH SHIT!_

" Do you see that Terra? It looks like that gummi is heading for us!" the slightly spiky, brunette had been looking at the gummi ship.

" Yeah, it almost looks like their coming to talk to us…come on lets go see what they want."

"Maybe we sho…er…okay…you guys go see what they want I'll go ahead and stay here!"

"Alright!"

"Sure."

They went on ahead towards the gummi ship before them, but they were on guard none the less, because of the possibility of a threat.


	12. Luman 01

**Ok…so BlackSpiderman 3 kinda gave me the idea to do this but, I am going to put in another story line but this time I'm going to have Luman's (you know Sora's mentor from land of departure 2) side of the story be put in. Also I'm going to put in some info on the backstory on Aqua, Terra, and the others on this one. Then, in the later chapters, put another side of the story to it on his part.**

**Alright, alright, I'm done talking now, so lets get on with the story. SSSHHHAAALL WWWWEEEE?**

* * *

><p>The Flaming-Red head's silver eyes darted around the clearing of the land of becoming that he created, as he waited for his aprentice to show up.<p>

Then as he sat there he felt almost an interesting sensation…almost like the one he had felt when he went to the realm of darkness to bring back some information…which soon led him to find Aqua and Terra and create this place…

_Flashback_

" _So, you say you're a Keyblade Master…"__ the young brunette gestured towards him._

" _Souzousha…Souzousha Luman."_

" _I see…well…I used to know another Keyblade Master once….she was a kind soul, cared very deaply about her friends."_

" _Oh really….and what was her name…uh…"_

"_Terra, my name is Terra."_

" _I see…so what was this girls name?" the young Red head looked curiously at the slightly spiky, brunette male._

"…_her name is...Aqua…and I...I have been searching for her in this dark realm..."__ Terra's expression darkened._

"_ For how long?"_

" _I have no idea, but however long it's been…its been a long time."__ The brunette's eyes closed._

"…_I see…well, I'm in need of a guide in this trip, could you help me? _

"_..."__ Terra still felt uneasy about luman._

"_In return, I will help you find your friend."_

_Terra (still uneasy) finally agreed. After that they traveled together for quite a long time, they also grew to trust eachother. _

_Then 6 months after beginning to travel together, they came to an interesting island world. _

_The world was small and it had thorns all round the one island that the world was. _

_There they found Aqua. _

_Who Terra was very releaved to see. _

_So then (after Aqua and Terra had started taking about the worlds they had seen on their journeys and what had happened to the original land of departure) Luman had an idea to create a new training place for like the land of departure itself. _

_From their Aqua and Terra actually said they would help. _

_So then they set off to find a place for this new world._

_end of flashback_

"Were is he…it's not like Sora to be this late to a control se…" but at this moment there was a loud bang and Luman jumped up looking around for the source.

_That explosion better not have anything to do with Sora. _

But at this moment however there was another explosion this time followed by an earthquake.

_What in blazes could be going on…?_

When a third one happened however Luman realized that this had nothing to do with Sora.

He immediately started running to the castle to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

><p><strong>OK...now i'm in official Block with a capitol B...originally i had thought of bringing ghost riders into this somehow, but<strong> **i can't really figure out how i'm going to do it...so if anyone were able to get me some help****, it would be most apriciated.**

**_by the way..._i'm going to take a poll here...i need to know which world my readers (that means you) would like to have put in to this story from the following:**

**Family guy**

** American Dad**


	13. Love

**BOY hasn't it been a long time sense i've updated this...? I know your probably like, "why does Anti-Striker always make these chapters so short I mean we have to wait like a month for each one" so I decided to have a little empathy and go ahead and make them very long, that's not to say it won't take longer, but at least it will be worth the wait right?**

**oh yeah...and disclaimer**

They all sat in the green meeting room, the room was a large but narrow room with a long table surrounded by comfortable chairs.

"Three month's sense the attack and they've finally got the place up and going just fine again." Master Luman said in relief, his silver eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Yes. It came as quite a shock didn't it...? I mean...do you think that maybe it had something to do with Sora leaving?" Aqua said her blue eyes darkening.

"Like I said before, the fact that Sora left right when the heartless and unversed attack does bring room for speculation." Master Luman brought a hand up to his chin and stroked it.

Terra shifted his weight contemplatively too.

"For now there is no real explanation why these events could have accord, but we must hope that it won't happen again, for as long as it doesn't were fine and safe, we have nothing to worry about." the sleek voice of the young, cloak wearing, green haired, and red eyed Master Mazazaki Arosanma rang out in from the other side of the green room they sat in.

"Yes, but what if it does happen again, and what if it happens soon?" Leon said from beside Aqua.

"For now it is uncertain. Why don't, for the time being, with your approval of course Souzousha, let these events unfold. See where these events take us." Terra said calmly.

"Terra has a point. If we are to know what the game plan is, we may as well wait to see what the players do. They'll give us major hint as to what is in store. With all do respect Master I think that Terra has a good idea and we should go with it." Sora said after taking another bite of his sea-salt ice cream he had.

"Very well. I have my full confidence in you Sora, so if you think it's a good idea to wait...then we shall wait."

"What? Do nothing Souzousha? What if something bad does happen...? Also, what if it happens to one of the young ones? What will we do then?" Aqua practically threw her hands up into the air when she said it.

"I hear what your saying Aqua, but like I said before I trust Sora's opinion. His opinion is good enough for me." Luman honestly did not look like he was going to change his opinion on this.

Aqua opened her mouth to object, but instead she just sighed and nodded.

"Then it's agreed, we shall wait, but as Aqua pointed out the little ones are at risk that is why I think it would be a good idea if we kept someone to keep an eye on them."

Everyone, even Aqua, shook their heads in agreement.

sometime later

Sora crossed off another day on the calendar that hung on the blue wall of his dorm in the castle and turned back to look at the usual sight of his room. His bed was decorated with his 3 white pillows and the red and black sheets on his bed. It stood on the opposite side of the room beside his desk which had his study books, a blue lamp, and many sheets of dueling, magical creature, and magical artifacts homework sprawled out on it. The blue walls were decorated with many different posters and pictures and paintings, and the pictures of his friends and the worlds he had visited on his adventure.

He stopped and looked back at the calender. It had been three months sense he had caught up to his old friends. He hadn't been with them much sense that time though. He still mostly hung out with Terra and Aqua, still.

_Only three more days until the sacred ceremony. _He thought gloomily.

The sacred ceremony...or spirit ceremony is the step just before going into the mark of mastery which is so important in a key-bearers life. Normally a key-bearer would be happy about the ceremony, but Sora was otherwise not inclined to do it. However he, along with a few other candidates, were the ones chosen by Master Luman to go threw with it.

The ceremony involves 4 tasks, each task represents the quality a magical wielder must have in order to pass to the mark of mastery, strength, endurance, heart, and patience. All of them involves using your "guiding spirit's" help to do it. The guiding spirit is the spirit that lives inside a magical wielder. According to legend, a guiding spirit is the thing that gives magic it's power and gives wielders their strength, It's suppose to be a living thing that, if you win the ceremony, comes to greet and combine with it's master giving you all the strength you need for the mark of mastery. The ceremony takes about 3-4 days to complete. The first task represents endurance. It is simple, You will be placed in a random place far out in the wild, with nothing except for your own magic, and the guiding spirit to aid and protect you. You have till the end of the day to find were you are, and get back to the castle. You can use anything to make it back to the temple, including taking one of the magical creatures and riding back However the simplest task isn't always the easiest. For in this task may be simple, but it is the most dangerous of all the tasks. For there are no rules out there, some have been known to die in this task merely from not finding their way back, some from others turning on them, some from animal attacks, and some...some are from the most gruesome of deaths. This is the one thing that makes Sora shudder about it. Whomever is last is disqualified.

The second task isn't as complicated as the last two, however it is the one task that pushes them to the limit. This task represents heart. One person, whom is very important to you, is taken and hidden in a designated area, you must find them and bring them back. Whomever is last is disqualified. (A/N hmm...i need a new word other than whomever...let me think...)

The third task is the most complicated. It is the one that represents patience. You must go into a maze of sorts, and find you way to the end where the others will be waiting for you. However there are tricks, creatures, and mechanisms along the way designed to keep you at bay. (A/N oh great now i'm rhyming things...) Whomever finishes last...or sometimes not at all...is disqualified. However sometimes it narrows this down to only one person, in this case that person wins the tournament automatically, because the last task is to have the remaining people face each-other in combat, and who ever comes out on top wins. (A/N YES I did it...i came up with another word...who ever...i impress myself...!)this task represents strength.

Sora sighed and turned away from the calender hoping to try and get it off his mind. Even though he was chosen he didn't want to go threw with it. If this is what it takes to get to the mark he doesn't want it.

"hmm...i need some advice about this hole 'tournament' thing...maybe i'll go see who I can talk to...i can't talk to Master Luman though, he's so exited for me to do this that I really don't want to burst his bubble about me wanting to do this until i'm absolutely sure that i'm not going to go threw with it...hmm...maybe I'll go talk to Terra first...and then we'll see were it goes from their..." and with that he left the room.

He walked down the many black corridors for a while until he made it to the flight of stairs that led to all the master's rooms. He took a deep breath and walked up them he made it up to the red door that led into the hallway that had the few doors to the masters rooms.

He suddenly stopped as he came to it though for he heard voices on the other side. He felt a mild curiosity as to what the voices were saying...he pressed his ear to the door but suddenly retreated.

_Hold it! What am I doing? I shouldn't just go around eves dropping on other peoples conversations...!_

Still he felt the curiosity boil in his stomach like a cauldron of hot soup.

_...Ok maybe just a minute of listening couldn't hurt..._ He pressed his ear to the door once more...

_**?:**_I'm telling you...it can't happen here.

_**?:**_Look, I know how Ventus was well enough to know, that even if we were to take a shot at that idiot, Sora wouldn't be able to tell if it was us, even if we jabbed him with a fork while we did it.

_I WOULD TOO!_ ,Sora thought shaking his head indignantly, _I MEAN YOU'D BE JABBING ME WITH A FORK, WOULDN'T YOU?_

_**?:**_Maybe Sora wouldn't, but Master Luman probably would. He's been keeping an annoyingly close eye on me, HE SUSPECTS ME VANITAS! Anyways, you had better leave now, I don't want any of the Masters catching you here.

VANITAS! So THAT'S the ass hole's name. Sora growled as he thought it.

_**Vanitas:**_Fine.

Sora heard a sound almost like wind was blowing and then a door close. He cautiously opened the door and walked in. Not a single person was in the hallway.

Sora sighed in relief and walked towards Terra's room. As soon as he came to it he knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the door opened reveling Terra who had a small crystal ball in his left hand.

"Hey Sora." He said calmly.

"Hey Terra, what's up?"

"What did you need to ask Sora?" Terra asked, with a 'let's skip to the chase' expression.

"How did you know I needed to ask something?"

"Sora, let's face the facts...The only time you come to see me in my room is when you need advice, or want to learn some fighting moves that only I know." He had an almost amused expression plastered on his face.

Sora laughed, "Whatever you say Terra..." suddenly he went dead serious as he tried to figure out a way to ask for the advice "Terra...you know I have the Ceremony coming up..."

"...and your feeling nervous about how harsh the ceremony is going to be, and you are worried you might die."

"er...yes...actually..." He felt a little at awe, and a little relieved that Terra already knew what was on his mind.

"Sora, you will not die in this. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you died why would the writer make this story about you and Kairi...? I'm mean you can't let the main characters die! It's just not pickle."

"What writer, what Story, and you said what about me and Kai, and what about main characters and pickles?"

"Uh...actually I don't know on that one...i was suddenly forced to say that."

"Okay...?"

"Yeah..." he suddenly cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing "actually what I was going to say was...that blade of yours makes you the strongest one out their. Sora, if you truly believe in your guiding spirit. It will make you win this tournament, I can guarantee that."

"Thanks Terra. That really does make me feel a hole lot better."

"Anytime Sora."

Sora left with a little more confidence but as he did...something else started stirring inside him...it wriggled and writhed and clawed at his chest...

It wasn't long before he figured out what it was...

He was remembering the times when Riku and Kairi gave him confidence like Terra just did...apart of him wanted to go talk to Riku or Kairi and try and settle the problems between them...but another part of him didn't, it wanted to try and stay away from Riku and Kairi for a while until he had his anger was completely under control.

Suddenly an image of an angel and a devil tearing at his heart...they fought verbally and physically over his heart until it tore in two...

Sora shook the image out of his head at this point and started wondering weather he shouldn't ask for advice on this subject.

He knew very well that their was only one person that could help him on this matter but he also knew that she was in training with her apprentice Aria, who had been chosen as well...Aqua.

_Speaking of which, I should find my mentor and train with him. He said yesterday that he wanted to teach me a new move that might help me in the ceremonial tournament._

Sora walked down towards the Entrance Hall that had always reminded him of something you would expect to see from Dungeons and Dragons and walked out the doors. He blinked when he came into the blindingly bright sunlight. The large courtyard had stone with an intricate design on it. There were a few other things in the place but not much other than the cement wall around it. The green scenery of the mountain-like landscape was beautiful this morning.

Sora moved down towards the place were he usually trained. As soon as he made it there, as suspected by Sora, Master Luman stood their his red hair blazing like fire in the bright sunlight.

"Ah...There you are Sora I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I've been waiting for you for a long time...ah, no need to explain, i'm sure you have your reasons to be a little late...anyways the move I am going to teach you today is called the aerial aura strike. It is a very powerful move that is, when used correctly, is unstoppable. It will not only weaken an opponent, but it brings after affects, and the strength that is deducted from your opponent, you will gain. All you have to do is focus you aura and magic, jump and hit your opponent with a blast, the incantation is 'strike', let's try."

Master Luman summoned his keyblade known as 'sunlight caller', then he conjured an illusion of a blue unversed using magic.

"Alright Sora, focus your magic and aura, and jump over him while blasting him, remember to say 'strike'. The timing is key too, so don't forget that."

Sora went around trying this at least 100 times, before Master Luman showed him how to do it...

When Master Luman jumped he was graceful almost like a swan in mid air he did almost like a flip, and then he held his sunlight caller out in front of him and the light in the blade surged into the tip and blasted, it hit the illusion squarely in the chest and the illusion of the blue unversed light up and exploded with a furious blast.

"That's how it's done Sora. Alright now i'm going to let u try again. Remember, timing is key."

Sora closed his eyes and did just as Master Luman said to do, focus his aura and magic. His blade lit up and jumped... he did a flip above the illusion and held his blade out in front of him...

"STRIKE!" Suddenly it seemed that time had slowed down tremendously, the light suddenly surged to the tip and blasted out, but the illusion wasn't the only one who got hurt, when it blasted Sora was sent back in mid air at least 30 or so feet and hit the ground on his back.

Luman ran over fast, "Sora? Are you alright, SORA!"

Sora slowly and painfully sat up, "Ouch...That really hurt."

"Well at least your awake. Let's get you to the medical wing just to make sure though."

"Ok..sure..." Sora started to get up but when he tried his back suddenly gave out and he fell with extraordinary amount of pain.

"Looks like i'm going to have to carry you, Your definitely not in shape to be walking."

Master Luman only barely picked Sora up, "jease...gr...what...have you been...gr...eating...gr.."

"Hamburgers...pizza, the works."

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to carry you all the way, even at the end of the day, at the weight you've put on...!"

"Er...Sorry..."

Master Luman eventually got Sora to the medical room, but by the time he did, he himself, felt like he had broke his back. The medical nurse immediately came in and checked Sora out, Master Luman left when this was going on, for he decided to go tell Aqua, Terra, Riku, Kairi, and the others about what had occurred.

The Land of Becoming's medical bay always had reminded Sora of the hospital wing in Harry Potter. It had a similar lay-out. Beds curtain sheets, White all the way around the room, except for the gray stone-like walls.

It was no more than 5 minutes after Master Luman had left that the nurse told him that she thought that Sora might have some fractured disks so he was going to drink this magical potion stuff, Sora really couldn't remember what I was called...but he knew it was a very long word.

About this time Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and Luman came flooding into the medical bay, all worried. Kairi and Aqua ran quickly over to were he was, the others took a little more time, Riku led up the rear with his usual darkish walk.

As soon as they all got their they started asking an immense amount of questions.

Like "what happened?" and "What's the diagnoses?" but one of the ones that got on his nerves, and he probably would have bitch-slapped the person who said it, if the silvery-blue hair hadn't been hiding behind Kairi, "What did you do to your back this time?"

"Alright now let's not overwhelm Sora two much here." Master Luman practically yelled, trying to get his voice to be louder than the consistent questions that kept being thrown at Sora.

"Master I thought you were going to TELL them what happened."

"I tried Sora I really did but they just all rushed here before I got to even come close to finishing my sentence. Sorry about that." He made a quite different expression than the normally formal, collected, and what Sora quotes 'sometimes a little uptight' Master Luman.

All of them immediately looked down, "It doesn't matter", Sora said, trying to keep his voice from yelling, "all that does, is that I can explain what happens. To answer your question Kai, the nurse thinks I might have a few fractured disks, she says i'm going to have to take magical potions to heal, ICK! and Also what I was with Master training and I...", he turned fire-truck red, he really didn't want to admit that he screwed up the spell so bad that he himself got hurt, "let's just say that a spell went wrong. That is what happened Aqua."

He looked down, he felt the heat on his face bubbling and boiling like it was in a kettle on top of a stove.

"Well the important thing is that your now going to be healed." Souzousha made a face though as if he had tasted bad milk, Sora could almost tell that he was probably thinking about what he was going to have to drink, and the look didn't comfort Sora.

"Excuse me, your all going to have to leave, Mr. Hikaru needs his rest. He really shouldn't be sitting up at all." The nurse said, as she came running up.

"But..." Riku started to say something but Kairi immediately cut him off, "Yes we understand, we'll leave."

As soon as they did the nurse took a bottle of something, that had a picture of a skull on it, and poured a red liquid out of it into a glass, "Here drink this, Hikaru, i'm sorry you're in for a rough night, I can mend normal bones in a heart beat but back bones are a little trickier, and much painfuller.."

As soon as he drank it, a taste like something that he would imagine to be a rotting carcass came into his mouth, it made his eyes water, and he wanted to spit it out. But he clenched his fists and drunk it.

As soon as it made it down his throat he felt tired he fell back and fell asleep.

His dream started out that he was standing on top of a rock that looked extraordinary like the head of a gigantic cobra, he was looking out at stars, their was a star alignment that he saw that looked almost like a crown...it had 4 swirling gems in the middle, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. Suddenly the rock crumbling and he fell...the darkness surrounded him he wriggled and writhed in the dark, he was trying to talk but as soon as he opened his mouth the darkness came and seeped into it like liquid. He felt his throat burn and he felt immense pain as it seeped down inside of him... he felt it nestle in his chest were his heart was...the pain was so bad he screamed into the darkness...and suddenly, when he did, a heavenly light pierced the darkness like a blade and a voice rang out from above...

_Sora..._

_it is time for you to awaken..._

_For your journey ahead is to powerful for you to muster on your own..._

_Only you and the other three must stand..._

_And defeat the darkness..._

_The darkness that has only one name..._

_The master of all..._

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he suddenly sprang up in bed...he felt a sharp pain in his back and he flew back into a laying position...screaming slightly. He clenched his teeth and his eyes...cold sweat draped him like a curtain. It was still night-time, as the moon was full and out. Luckily he had taken his Anti-bane potion earlier today.

_What was that...?_

_That was your destiny calling you..._

Ventus? Is that you again?

_Who else would it be? Vanitas?_

Ventus...who is Vanitas?

_(sigh) I knew you would run into him...after you and Roxas fused...i was brought back...but on the cost that Vanitas was too._

Ven...what do you mean?

_Sora, Vanitas is the darkness in my heart and yours, brought to life by Xehanort._

Well thats...WHHHHAAAAAAA...?

_It is a shock for you...i know, i know how I felt when I found out, listen to me Sora, as soon as you get out of this state your in, you need to find out about who is conspiring with Vanitas and tell someone, preferably someone you really have come to trust. Be carefull Sora, there are dangers that lie ahead._

WAIT! Before you go Ventus I have a question!

…

"(sigh)...gone again. Ventus isn't as helpful as I would like him to be sometimes."

Just then the door opened...Sora looked over, but no-one stood in the doorway...

"Who's there?"

There was suddenly a crash as one of the medical tables fell over...

**Sora...still afraid of the dark?**__A sleek and terribly cold voice similar to his filled his ears...the voice reminded him of a snake's.

_**Hello again, Master Sora...**_ He looked around but no-one stood or moved in the shadows.

_**Look into the mirror to talk to me.**_

He took the mirror, on his medical bed beside which was the potion, and looked into it. He was only seeing his reflection.

_**Look closer...look into our eyes...you shall see me...**_

He did...and suddenly the eyes changed color, the outline of the pupil and the cornes was still there. Sora turned black too.

"A...ANTISORA!"

_**SHUT UP IDIOT OR YOU WILL GIVE ME AWAY...**_

Sora shivered.

_**I am here to give you some news my lighter side...I have been fighting with that little Tick Tock...or Toxic...or Rocksack...or whatever...**_

Roxas?

_**Whatever his name is...i don't care...i have finally defeated him...and am now slowly going to destroy your soul...and take it over...so...be prepaired...**_

WHAT!

_**Heh heh heh thats right...**_

But before he could respond the door opened...revealing...someone he kinda did...but kinda didn't want to see...given the current setting...

**Kairi**

She walked over to him and without greeting she said, "Sora. Why have you been avoiding me and Riku." 

Sora felt a little taken aback by the question...

"...i..."

"And don't tell me it's because of your darkness. I know you love Riku as a brother...and I got your letter...and I know...you love...me..." She turned red "...and I love you..."

t

"...huhunskaraomyhulanbajdkal..." Sora was so...not expecting this that he started making random noises...he couldn't really figure out any words to say...

The princess of heart giggled at her brunette companion...

after about a minuite of putting together random noises out of his shock and hearing Kairi's giggling Sora finally recovered enough to talk, "Kairi, I can't believe you love me...i love you too...i...wow..." That was all he was able to say however before he went back into shock The Princess of heart started giggling again, for she didn't realize that she had that much effect on Sora.

"So why have you been avoiding us...?" Sora quickly recovered again.

"I was struggling Kairi. I didn't know what I was getting into when I left...Anti took controll again...and I couldn't...it was so...hard...to sustain being...me..." His eyes went to the floor, " I didn't realize how much harder it is to control myself alone...luckily Aqua found me...if she hadn't...i prabobly wouldn't be here...or be alive...they were going to kill me...i..."

"What!"

"...i figured you didn't hear." Sora had anguish in his voice, "...i had so much trouble with my Anti-side I...it's a long story...you wouldn't want to here it."

Kairi suddenly laid down beside Sora on the medical bed, making Sora turn a bright shade of crimson, "Sora, tell me, if you can't trust me with the facts our relationship isn't going to work..." "Relationship!" Sora's surprise shocked Kairi, "Yes, you do want to be my boyfriend right?" "Yes!" The crimson haired female giggled, "Well then tell me."

"Ok..."

**Flashback**

_**I was having so much troubles with controlling my darkness... **_

_**AH! Heartless...! RUN! **_A young pesant woman grabbed her child and started running away from the pitch black, butter-eyed, spiky haired anti-human

The black creature suddenly ran at a young silver haired man with a bag of groceries in his hand...

_**That I started transforming even in the day, when it's not the full moon...and when that happened I had no-one to help me with controlling the dark creature, known as Rykou, that ran within my soul,**_

_**And heart.**_

_The dark creature ran at the man and pounced directly on him..._

_**AHH! Please! **_Suddenly the Anti-Human laughed Hmm...perhaps you've never met a heartless before...let me let you in on a fact... i'm going to E A T Y O U R S O U L! The Anti-human took his hand and stuck it inside the mans chest blood ripped and splattered the anti-human like rain...The anti-human ripped out the mans heart and ate it...the man suddenly faded revealing a shadow heartless which the anti-human, Rykou, quickly told to feast...

_**I started transforming and feasting on multiple cities...i always got out unscathed...but one day I was caught...**_

_Gaurds surrounded Rykou like a flock of vultures all wanting a shot at getting a bite out of a dead carcuss...Rykou fought against them but it was hopeless...the gaurds kept coming out of nowere...he was only fighting the enevidable...like trying to stop a of a pride of lions from hunting..._

_**When I woke up from the fight**_..._**i was at the kings feet...and he didn't look happy...but somehow he understood when I told the story...but he didn't have a choice but to kill me...i had killed so many...or at least...Rykou did...**_

_Sora was standing a rope around his neck on a platform...Donald and Goofy were watching him sadly from the croud...some were glaring at him...those people didn't believe the story that he had told...Just as the executioner was about the cut the tied part of the rope which was the only thing that was keeping him alive...a blue haired female jumped out of nowere!_

_**WAIT! HE DIDN'T DO IT...IT WAS HIS DARKER HALF...IF YOU GIVE US A CHANCE...WE COULD KEEP HIM FROM ATTACKING ANYONE ELSE! **_The Blue-haired female shouted...

_**I was so lucky...thanks to aqua...**_

**End of flashback**

"You...probably are scared to death of me now...i'm sorry..."

"Sora...i'm not...i love you nomader what..." She leaned in Sora's eyes widened suddenly...and he started leaning in...there lips touched ever so gently...


	14. Rockets and the tournament begins

**Nothing to say about this chapter.**

**Disclamer.**

Things pretty much smoothed over pretty quickly between Sora and Riku, after Sora and Kairi hooked up. Things almost returned to normal between all of them, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Terra, and Aqua all started hanging out together. Terra, Riku and Sora, due to there 'guy' status **(A/N don't think I'm being sexist, I'm a guy too, and heck I even know how we are, that is when I'm sober…lol)** where being a little stupid. They were going to shoot Sora up a ramp with rockets, which were attached to the 2 wings on his skateboard. Attached to the rockets there were wires, which led up to a rounded thing, which had a button on it. Sora had these things in his hands.**(A/N no I don't know what there called)**

They were down by the lake, which wasn't that was in the middle of the forest, the lake & the forest made a valley between the 3 mountains, it was a beautiful terrain and landscape. It was sunset right now and the light from the sun, on the east side of the two mountains at the east side of the forest, was reflecting on the water and mountains making a beautiful glow to the area.

"Your going to get your-self HURT!" Kairi called to her brunette boyfriend.

"I'll be fine princess!" Sora responded with a quick backwards glance, which was probably suppose to be reassuring. Kairi only shuddered, she knew she couldn't stop Sora, but she also knew this wasn't going to end well one way or another.

"READY SORA, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Riku yelled.

Sora suddenly pushed down the buttons, both at the same time, and he held them. He started with a bang from the rockets and a burst of speed, he went speeding towards the ramp and made it up the ramp and started to fly.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FL…" Sora started to sing but he suddenly hit the tree in the middle of the lake, legs spread wide I might add, and fell on to the first branch, which was right underneath him.

"OOOOOOHHHH!" Riku and Terra both said both flinching and closing their eyes.

"Right…were it hurts…" Sora said as he slid down on to another branch and howled again.

"I knew it wasn't going to be good." Kairi said shaking her head. Aqua was shaking hers too.

"They do this all the time, I'm always the one to clean…", suddenly Kairi was saying the same thing at the same time, "…up there messes." The two girls giggled and started to talk about some of the messes Sora, Riku, Terra, and even Ventus made that they had to clean up.

Meanwhile Riku and Terra had swam out to the middle of the lake and were now dragging Sora back to shore…he seemed to be in too much pain to move… **(A/N I did this same thing once, Sober I might add, and it does hurt.)**.

"I knew you were going to get yourself hurt!" Kairi said running and flailing her arms around in mid air, with Aqua at her heels, over to where Terra and Riku had put him down.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one cooing over me?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'M SORRY…would you like a kiss honey…?" Kairi said rolling her eyes too, but still she leaned down too his level and pressed her forehead to his, and they kissed for a moment.

"I'm SO SAD to be breaking up this all-so romantic moment, but would you two…GET A ROOM…!" Riku was turned around as he said it, Terra was looking else-were but Aqua was beaming at the two of them.

"Well, maybe we would if you would stop walking in on us every-time we do." Sora said emphasizing his sentence by waving his fist around. He was just joking, However, Riku made Sora and Kairi both turn fire truck red.

Sometime later

"So, what's the damage Captain Rockets?" Kairi said looking at Sora who was once again stuck in the same medical bed, in the Medical Bay. It was nighttime again, Terra and Aqua had to go do another last minute training session with there apprentices and Riku had to go inform Master Luman why Sora would not be attending his lesson.

"Well, I have 3 broken ribs, a broken ankle, a hairline fractured skull, and might I add, a broken wrist…so overall…I came out of it…not good." Sora smiled and his eyes narrowed softly when Kairi laughed at Sora's seriousness.

The nurse bustled in again, "I'm afraid your going to have to leave dear, Mr. Hikaru needs his rest, especially if he is going to heal for tomorrow."

"Ok, Good luck Sora."

"You won't be there…?"

"Of course I will. I just wanted to wish you good luck." She winked at him and then turned and left.

"You're in for another rough night Mr. Hikaru, and you really should be more careful. This is the second time in 2 days…what were you doing anyways?"

"I was skateboarding…and I fell of my board…down a hill…" Sora said his eyes wandering to the floor; he really didn't want to admit his stupidness. **(A/N No, it's not a word, but don't stifle my creativity.)**

"Well, just be more careful in the future." She had the same bottle of potion she had last time. She handed it to him in another small cup and then said, "I will wake you in the morning early so you can make it down to the tournament Mr. Hikaru. I hope that you will be healed by then, cause it's only 6 hours away, and usually the potion takes 8. Let's just hope fate is on your side." And with that she hustled away. Sora drank it and the taste of a dead carcass came into his mouth again, he clenched his fists and swallowed, he then fell asleep.

He had the same strange dream of being on that rock, with the strange constellation, and then he fell into the abyss…only this time the words spoken to him were different…

_Sora…._

_The chosen one of the keyblade…_

_I'm your guardian spirit…_

_I have wise words for your challenge…_

_Follow hearts end and your path will be revealed…_

**WAIT! What's your name…?**

_Xoxars…_

**Ok, Xoxars...what do you look like…?**

_I look like, what you would imagine what I would look like._

**Really?**

WAKE UP SORA!

"…er…um…uck…what?" Sora sat up in his bed his head was pounding and he was groggy, but he didn't feel much pain.

The nurse, Kairi, and Master Luman were all standing there Looking at him with a flabbergasted **(A/N I like that word ) **expression.

"SORA! The tournament is going to start in 35 minutes! You wouldn't wake up!" Kairi practically screamed.

Sora stared at first, but then suddenly jumped out of bed, he howled in pain though as his hand flew to the right side of his chest.

"OH no…! The bonus-heal didn't work in time!" Master Luman jumped up and threw his hands to the top of his head, Kairi had leaned down and had put her hand soothingly on his back, and the nurse looked down, even she was rooting for Sora.

"Sora, maybe we shouldn't go threw with…"

"NO! I've got to go…I…ow…gotta go…I can't…OW…let…ow…every…ow…who was rooting…ow…for me down…OUCH!" Sora had gotten up while saying this and was struggling to walk to the door, "…my spirit…ow…came to me…ow…I've gotta'…ow do it…ow…I can't let him down…ow…either…OW!"

"SORA!" Sora suddenly turned to Kairi, she had worry plastered on her face, "…You can't push yourself to the brink of breaking your bones even worse…!"

"Kairi, I made a promise I would be there. I have to fulfill that promise." His eyes softened.

"Ok…" She looked down. She knew she couldn't stop Sora. He was to much of a hero. She smiled. Suddenly Sora felt the pain he was just feeling lift, as if his willpower had helped the potion work, instantaneously. He stood up straight and said, "Then lets get-a-goin'!"

Suddenly time seemed to stop, just as Kairi and the others started walking, they stood there frozen.

_you have willpower matched by no-other Sora, not even me._

**Ven! Is that you again!**

Yep. Sora i'm actually outside, come meet me at hearts end.

**Hearts end! Where's that!**

Follow the calling wind. You will find me and hearts end.

Time started up again. As if nothing happened the others walked towards him all smiling and they set off, but not without a curious pause from Sora. They walked out of the castle of becoming, and down towards the mountains where the other contestants, Terra, Aqua, and the whole school of young and old keyblade wielders were waiting, all with worry and anticipation in there eyes.

"Sora!" a familiar voice greeted him as soon as he made it down into the valley, Terra's apprentice, Kexan. Kexan was also chosen to be in the tournament. Kexan was a young warrior with forest green hair, sapphire blue eyes, and an extraordinary power. He had a VERY uncommon gift; he had the power to control energy. He basically could stop a nuclear bomb from exploding if he wanted to.

"Sora! I'm so glad you made it. Some people thought that maybe you had chickened out. I doubted this thought cause of the pack we made. REMEMBER? Aria doubted me though! She actually thought that you were going to stay away from the tournament, she said and I quote 'Sora must have realized what he was up against, I mean I would be scared to if I was up against me'! Can you believe it! I told her though I said 'Sora's gonna' come! You'll see!" Sora only chuckled at his over-talkative companion. Kexan didn't match up to his mentor's personality profile at all…Kexan was happy, bright, and sometimes…a little over bearing. He also TALKED WAY TOO MUCH sometimes. Terra was dark, mysterious, and not too talkative. Sometimes though you can catch Terra in a really talkative mode, but no one and I repeat NOT ONE PERSON can match up to the talkativeness of Kexan, not even Sora in his happiest of moods.

"You know I might just have a few words for Aria after this is done." Sora said but unfortunately couldn't say anymore for the helicopter that was going to take them into the forest swooped down, and a voice rang out from the stand up above where they were standing.

_WILL THE CONTESTANTS AND THEIR MENTOR'S PLEASE MEET BEHIND ANNOUNCER'S STAND_

"Looks like were needed Kexan."

"Yeah! Lets go! I can't wait I'm so exited Sora! Awe man, whoever wins this, gets a chance at the mark of mastery! Super COOL!" Kexan jumped up and down happily for a second before Master Luman and Terra came over with Aqua and Aria following closely behind. Aqua was giving Aria a last minute pep talk. Terra put his hand on Kexan shoulder and smiled at him and nodded. Luman did the same to Sora. They all started over to were it was and made it behind it. Somehow, Riao and his master Sryther had already made it over and were talking to one-another, Sryther seemed to be giving Riao something almost like a pin, which Riao had hooked onto his shirt, Sora looked around Sryther trying to get a good look at what it was but Master Luman called him to attention.

He had a cup of steaming potion in his hand, he noticed that Aria was now drinking the cup that Aqua must have given to her, same with Kexan…he waited a moment and when they finished their cups...THEY FELL UNCONSIOUS! Sora's eyes widened and he looked down at the cup that Master Luman had handed to him and then looked back up at Souzousha, looking for reassurance.

"I know, it's only going to knock you out until we get you out into the forest." Luman Laughed.

Sora gulped…and then drank it….

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

"Err…what…huh?" Sora sat up and looked around at the surrounding area. The trees were very dense around him; he was propped up against one of the tall, dense, dark trees. He could barely tell that the sun was on the west side of the sky. But that meant that had to be in the afternoon sometime. Just like it was when he blacked out.

He jumped up excitedly; the Sun wasn't far from where it was when he had taken the potion.

"Good! Ok, now lets see…where do I go from here?"

_Call upon me._

"Huh? Who said that?"

…_Call upon me…_

Whether Sora knew from the fact that they were connected or if it was just merely because of his powers, Sora sensed that it was his Guardian. Sora closed his eyes…

…_**Xoxars…**_

Suddenly a bright light emanated and Sora looked over beside him to see that a beautiful, glowing, brown lion on two legs, with angel wings, and glowing yellow eyes stood there looking at him.

"So you're my…guardian?"

_Yes._

"How come you're a lion…with angel wings…on two legs…that's brown…with yellow eyes?"

_I think you already know the answer to that question, I represent the heart of my wielder, you. You have a brave heart, which is why I am a lion. You are a human. That's why I am on two legs. You are a hero to the light. That is why I have angel wings. You are a brunette. That is why I am brown. Your dark anti has yellow eyes, and your struggle with him is beyond the surface. That is why I have yellow eyes. Everything about you is me. You and I are one._

"Wow…" Sora was in awe as he looked at his guardian.

Xoxars only smiled at his wielder for a moment before his eyes suddenly went up and he tensed.

"What is it Xoxars…?"

_Enemy._

"Who?"

_Enemy. Bear! ENEMY…BEWARE!_

"Bear?"

_ENEMY, GO, RUN, TO CLOSE!_

Sora didn't ask for a second opinion, he didn't want to have to waste time fighting a bear when he had to get going. As he ran Xoxars glided beside him. Sora ran and ran threw the trees and the boggy wet climate until he made it to a small clearing. So far the climate was making Sora think of the boggy forest in Naboo.

When Sora made it to the strange clearing there was a sign. Sora looked at it, but Sora felt the urge to keep going. He turned around.

_Master, I would recommend reading the sign. It seems to be some clue as to where you are. Exploring the things you come across is the most important thing to do when you're trying to find your way._

"…Ok. Sure." Sora turned around and walked over to the sign and read the words on the sign aloud.

_Winding road ahead._

"Didn't Ventus tell me to follow the 'wind' in order to find Hearts end."

_Yes, Master he did._

"You don't have to call me master. You can call me Sora you know." Sora said brightly, turning to his guardian.

_Ok, yes Master Sora._

"Oh brother…" Sora turned around, shook his head, and then looked at the sign again, there was a map on it, which showed were he was, there was no doubt in Sora's mind that this was placed here for the tournament. According to the map he was at the west end of the forest. The east end was were he needed to be, so all he had to do was go down the road that it shows and he would make it to Ven who would show him the way back.

"The road should be just behind those trees." Sora said pointing to the trees ahead of him and looking back at his Guardian.

_That is correct Master Sora._

"Good, then lets get going Xoxars."

The walked threw the barrier of trees. Just as it said on the sign, there was a road. It was a broken long looking road.

"Looks like we've got quite a long way to walk."

_Not quite Master. I have been thinking, and due to my unlimited amount of knowledge I have found out a way to get to places much faster. If you were to use the extra-stamina spell you would not only get unlimited magic use, but you get speed to, If you remember._

"Oh…yeah…." _Why didn't I think of it before…?_ Sora sighed. It was probably because of how nervous he was about being out here all alone in a forest filled with dangerous creatures like dragons, bears, wild cats, and even vampires.

Sora held out his hand and called his blade. It materialized in his hand with a flash of light. "Stamina!" He shouted, making sure the word he said didn't sound like 'sandma'. That's a different spell he had done when he first did the 'stamina' spell with Master Luman. The spell makes you turn into sand temporarily. Terra and Aqua and their apprentices were they're training with them at the time, and Terra about died of laughter. Sora also laughed after he was transformed back. I mean it's kind of amusing seeing a face in a pile of sand and having it actually talk.

Sora suddenly felt a burst of energy flow threw him like an electric charge.

_Master Sora, if my calculations are correct, you can now run for miles without tiring out. Of course the spell only works for 1 hour, although during that time your magic works unlimitedly. Afterwards you wont be able to use magic again for at least a days time._

"Of course one hour is all I need Xoxars." Sora said nodding.

_But of course Master._

"Can you keep up Xoxars…?"

_Yes. No-matter how fast you go Master Sora, I will always be able to glide easily along beside you._

"Good." And with that Sora took of with blinding speed. He raced so fast enough that he was rivaling the speed of a racecar.

Sora followed the road, until it led to a dead end into a patch of trees, where Sora stopped suddenly at the end of it and said, just for the heck of it, "mea mea!"

Sure enough Xoxars stopped right beside Sora, he must have been only a small amount of space behind Sora.

_That was fun._ Xoxars chuckled brightly. His laugh was sorta distorted. It was like a cat/human laugh…

Sora walked threw the patch of trees that led into a cliff over a gorge. The gorge must have been 35 feet wide, the rock had a red coloration, and it was very deep with mist shrouding the ground, so that you couldn't see it. On the other side of the gorge there was a broken heart shaped hole. The end of the heart was on the edge of the other side of the cliff.

"Hearts…end…" Sora said in awe, finally understanding why it was called this.

"Why hello Sora. What took You?" Sora turned around to see an almost exact duplicate of Roxas. The only difference was that he had Shorter bangs.

"So your Ventus. Man you really do look like Roxas." Ventus chuckled brightly at the comment.

"Yes, if I had a dime for every time I'm going to hear that one." Sora chuckled at this, "So, I presume you know were in Hearts End. And I presume your Guardian is here somewhere beside you." When he said this he looked around in Xoxars general direction and then in the opposite area that Xoxars was in, "…I'm also guessing that you heard you are suppose to follow Hearts End."

"Yeah. Xoxars told me that in fact."

"I figured. Sora, Xoxars means that Hearts End must take you home using the portal in the heart shape carved into the stone, I'm guessing you already knew where this was."

"On the other side of the gorge."

"Yes. You're probably wondering how we're gong to get across the gorge. Well, think. You've been to neverland, haven't you?"

Sora paused for a moment. He had been to neverland before, but what could possibly be useful from there. The only thing he had learned there was to…fly…it hit him like a club over the head, "So we just fly over…"

"Exactly."

"Do you know how to fly…?"

"Using the D-Link, yes. You just go ahead and fly over, I'll be right behind you."

" Okay." Sora took off in another blinding flash. He jumped right of the edge. Due to the stamina spell he was able to make it 10 feet before starting to fall, when he did he kicked off in mid air and flew the rest of the way to the other side.

He made it over quickly and landed perfectly. Ventus landed right after he did. Xoxars however already landed before Sora or Ventus.

_Master Sora, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave for now. You are in good hands as long as You're with Ventus. Besides your challenge is over. You have made it to the end. I will be back as soon as you go to the next challenge, Tomorrow._

_Okay. See you Xoxars._

_Goodbye for now Master Sora._ And with a bright light he disappeared.

"You ready…?" Ventus was standing in the middle of the Heart which was now glowing.

"Yeah." He walked over and stood right beside Ventus. Sora's stomach suddenly lurched, and he felt like he was thrown up far in mid air and suddenly he slammed down.

He heard voices and suddenly a trumpet call that abruptly ended. Sora felt a hand suddenly swoop down upon his back. He opened his eyes sat up and looked. His eyes were slightly blurry and his head had slight pain.

"Sora, You ok?" It was Ventus.

"Yeah." Ventus held out a hand and Sora took it gratefully, Ventus pulled him back up.

"V…Ventus?" It was Aqua's voice.


End file.
